The First Punishment
by anime-nympho
Summary: Every wanted to know why Kaname slaps Aido all the time? Read the delicious story behind the hidden meaning. MATURE! Explicit. Yaoi. You were warned. REVISED and longer.


**So I was upset with the way this had turned out therefore I revised it and changed few things. And I'm liking it a lot more. Tell me if you do too.**

**Disclaimer:** these are not my characters. They belong to Hino-sama.

Aido stood in Kaname's office, scared to death at what Kaname would dish out. It had only been one month since the formation of the night class, and so far Aido was the only one brave enough—or better put stupid enough—to disobey any of Kaname's rules. He shifted his weight on his feet as he gazed down at the floor in front of him, waiting for Kaname to speak.

Kaname was being quiet on purpose, wanting to make the tension in the room as thick as possible, and it was working. He could see the stress starting to build on Aido's beautiful face, the worry becoming a prominent fixture. Kaname lazily sighed with a nonchalant expression, giving nothing away to the type of mood he was in.

Aido had been a very bad boy. He had repeatedly gone against the rules—well only one rule really—that were set by Kaname upon the formation of the night class. It's not like it was the biggest "no no" but it was one of the more important guide lines: Staying away from the day class students. And it wasn't all Aido's fault either. The day class students did their best sneaking around, breaking their own rules, to meet with Aido for a few moments of fun.

Kaname stared at Aido not sure what to do—even though no one could tell by looking at him. He had punished nobles in the past without hesitation, but for some reason Aido was different. From his first in counter with Aido, Kaname was drawn to the boy by his boldness and pride, and when he met him some years later at his parents' funeral, the boy, displaying those same traits again—although applying them in a different direction—only made himself more appealing to the pureblood. From that moment on, Kaname knew that Aido would be someone that maybe one day he could trust, and that little comfort was a precious gem on such a dark day.

Kaname's fondness for Aido only grew from there. When Kaname would see Aido a various vampire high society functions, he could tell Aido was not simply "kissing ass" like all of the other nobles would do, but had a genuine interest in Kaname that went past his pureblood status, helping Aido to quickly become one of Kaname's inner-circle. And even in that circle Aido's loyalty, respect, and friendship always shined more brightly than all the others. Added in with his personality, he became something Kaname had never had before, a favorite—and like hell would Kaname ever admit that out loud.

So here they were, in Kaname's office with Aido awaiting punishment for being caught fraternizing with multiple day class students, again. The first time, Kaname had given him a very stern warning, one that promised pain, but apparently that wasn't enough to deter Aido from doing it again. Kaname sat thinking that the best way to handle any problem was to nip it at the roots. If Kaname was an expressive man, Aido would have seen a warning smile grace those gorgeous rosy lips at what he was thinking—eliminate the basic cause of the problem.

Not giving anything away, Kaname finally spoke, "Aido."

Aido jerked his head up at the call of his name, and although not brave enough to speak, he daringly looked Kaname in the eyes, trying to find a hint of what was to come.

Kaname inwardly chuckled, _Now there is the boldness I love so much. _Even more than before Kaname was sure that this was the right approach to take with Aido. Aido was a spoiled brat that needed to be taught restraint, and he was just the one to do it.

Keeping neutrality in his voice, Kaname said, "Take off your clothes."

Aido could hardly believe the words that came out of Kaname's mouth; in fact he was sure that could not have been what Kaname had said. Speaking for the first time since he entered, Aido asked, "Excuse me, but could you repeat that again?"

Instantly Kaname was in front of Aido, and before he had a chance to react, Kaname bitch slapped Aido so hard it busted his lip and spun his head to the side.

Aido was totally stunned to the core. No one, in his whole life, had ever raised a hand to him, and that included his parents. He was the baby boy, and he had mama wrapped around his finger so tight, no one in the house would dare hit him, not even his sisters. His heart raced lighting quick, and he felt a stirring in his blood unlike anything he'd previously experienced. His vampire senses were on edge from a fight-or-flight response and the pureblood aura telling him he could do neither. He felt his body surge with excited energy as his mind tried to comprehend what was going on, because he was defiantly confused. Had Kaname really wanted him to disrobe? And what was that delicious undertone he felt when Kaname struck him? Was it because Kaname was a pureblood? Or was it because he had just been slapped for the first time in his life? He turned his head back around and looked at Kaname, finding him impassive as always.

"Aido, I won't repeat myself," Kaname said firmly.

Aido didn't know what Kaname had in mind, but he was quite aghast; so he complied. He unbuttoned his jacket, working his elegant slender fingers skillfully over each button. He shrugged it off his shoulders, and just to playfully test Kaname, tossed it on top of Kaname's perfectly arranged desk. The silent challenge didn't go un-noticed to Kaname, but he didn't do anything but raise a perfect shaped eyebrow, playing along, knowing he would make him pay for that later. Aido's eyes twinkled with amusement from Kaname's reaction or more so lack of. Knowing that he was there to be punished, he didn't expect the pureblood to be in such a mood. In fact, he had never seen Kaname in such a mood before. Things were getting interesting indeed.

Curiosity got the better of Aido, and he just had to ask why Kaname was making him do this. Although this time he continued to undress while he spoke, "Kaname-sama, why…"

_Smack! _

"Don't speak unless spoken to," Kaname demanded harshly.

The heated hand print from Kaname's second slap came to Aido just as surprising as the first, and again he was taken aback by the sparks he felt flutter through his body. Kaname was never one of those purebloods that forced his will on others, so what was this awakening Aido noticed growing in him. Was it anger? He was certainly keyed up right now, but he wasn't mad, although he was pumped and charged. What was it? He could almost place it; it was familiar. Could it be arousal? Aido shook that idea from his head quickly. Given the situation, that was not the appropriate feeling to be having at the moment, trying to suppress the feeling.

Kaname felt the subtle change in Aido's demeanor, and didn't even try to hide the look of knowing on his face. He wanted Aido to know he knew what Aido was trying to hide, and it had just the effect on Aido that he was going for. Instead of being able to conceal the hint of arousal within him, Aido became even more aware of the problem, which only made it worse. Aido stood there petrified, not knowing what he should do next as Kaname stood there with an amused look on his face, showing that he was enjoying Aido's inner dilemma.

Aido looked away, disgusted of his lack of self-control and wondered why now of all times did this have to happen? When suddenly he was struck again, but this time he did recognize the zip that went straight to his groin and that was the most surprising part of it all. _ I am enjoying this_? _No way._ _How could anyone ever enjoy being slapped repeatedly by someone in a higher position?_ But he did. He didn't know what he should be ashamed of more, his aroused state in front of Kaname or how he had gotten there. It sickened him to think that he actually liked this rough treatment.

Kaname, both surprised and thrilled by Aido's response, and just to test him farther, slapped him once more, but covered it quickly by saying, "Did I tell you to stop?"

Aido knew perfectly well what Kaname was referring to, but how could he keep going in his current state, although his pants were getting a bit tight. Aido closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, trying to calm himself. It didn't help his aroused state, but it did give him the composure to do what he had been told to do. With his eyes still closed, he began to undo the buttons on his vest, and then he untied his tie before working on the buttons of his shirt.

Being that Aido's eyes were closed, Kaname took the pleasure of watching the small piece of flesh on Aido's neck become a large, lovely patch of silky alabaster. Kaname watched with delight as Aido slipped all his upper garments from his body, allowing them to fall to the floor. The exposed defined muscles of Aido's smaller form left no doubt as to why most of the Day Class girls and some of the guys—yes, he had been founded on a few occasions with guys—were attracted to the young vampire.

Aido hesitated for a moment at the next task at hand. So far the only one who had ever seen his naked form was Kain, and although he knew his cousin was pleased with his body, he was afraid he would not live up to the pureblood's expectations.

"Aido," Kaname said in a warning tone, signaling for Aido to continue.

Aido brought his shaking hands up to his belt and undid the buckle. Then he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, wanting to get over the moment quickly. Letting go of the zipper, he allowed his pants to fall to the ground and kicked them to the side.

With his eyes closed, Aido could not see Kaname smiling at the sight of Aido's black with red heart boxers, wondering why anyone would own such a garment. But the thought passed quickly for Kaname was more interested by what was under the garment, a very noticeable hard-on, making him very pleased that he had put Aido in such a state so quickly and with such little effort.

Next came the difficult part. Aido knew that he had to shed his last article of clothing, but that would leave him very exposed to Kaname. Than Aido thought to himself, _When in my life have I ever been so hesitantly cautious? _Aido was one known for his 'act-first-think-later' personality. Why in the world was he being so shy now? With new determination, he took hold of his boxers and swiftly pushed them off his hips, kicking them into the pile already on the floor, only then did he open his eyes and look at Kaname.

Kaname had already gotten his over his amusement by the time Aido looked at him. Aido didn't know if staring Kaname in the eyes was a good idea, but he just had to see if Kaname was having the same kind of problems he was, and of course, Aido wasn't surprised to see Kaname's face stagnant as always. _Damn, does nothing affect this pureblood?_

The pure look in Aido's inquiring eyes was something that caught Kaname off guard. He was not prepared to feel the longing to actually answer—anyone, ever, more over this boy. Aido always did have this way of bring these rarities out of him. Moved more by the silent plea than he would ever admit, Kaname brought the hand that he had repeatedly slapped Aido with up to Aido's reddened check.

At the sight of Kaname raising his hand, Aido flinched, thinking that Kaname was about to slap him again, but was surprised to only feel his hand cup his jaw. Aido froze in suspense as Kaname, with his eyes fixed on Aido's lips, took a step towards him. He dared not breathe when Kaname whispered, "Such a waste," and closed the distance between them.

Aido's heart stopped the moment Kaname's tongue made contact with his lip, licking the blood that he had spilled. The cool saliva felt like white sparks of electricity dancing upon his mouth with the current going straight to his core, causing goose bumps to freckle his flesh. Aido gave a slight involuntary tremble as Kaname backed away, taking his warmth with him.

Kaname was surprised to find that he actually enjoyed the taste of Aido's blood. It had a sweet peculiarity that he found enticing. Of course all nobles had blood that was known for their better than average flavor, but Kaname found something extra underlining Aido's bouquet that he knew he would want more of. Kaname didn't give any thought into his next command for Aido; he was already starting to feel the effects of his own handy work start to drive on his own body. Kaname backed away until he was leaning on his desk, loosening his tie as he set his firm ass on the edge of the desk. Kaname slowly unbuttoned his vest while still starring down at a quiet Aido. After removing his vest and laying it neatly on his desk, Kaname began to work on his shirt, unbuttoning it all the way, but not taking it off.

Aido couldn't help but yearn to touch the smooth expanse of beautiful flesh Kaname had on display. He had to fight the strong urge to walk up to Kaname and lick all the way from the base of his stomach to his pecs, then lapping on a tantalizing nipple. He had never wanted to taste something so bad in his life, but he was hoping that if he was a good boy Kaname would reward him with a taste of that enticing pureblood flesh.

With a smile that was way too cocky to be on his face, and putting in as much conviction as he did for every other command, he said, "Aido, I want you to take off my pants… with your teeth."

If Aido wasn't excited before, he definitely was now. Those were words that he had thought he would only ever hear in his dreams. His already hard erection became painfully strained as he took those few steps closer to Kaname before kneeling down in front of him. A heat of nervousness rolled over his body as his lips inched closer to Kaname's belt. The feel of the cool leather with the aroma of his pureblood prince was intoxicating. To be this close to Kaname and to be doing this to him had every nerve in his body on full alert. Aido was having trouble with trying to undo the belt with his mouth alone, causing him slight frustration. With movement too swift for his brain to follow at the moment, he reached up with one of his hands and pulled at the belt.

But Kaname would have none of that. Using a little more force than necessary, Kaname backhanded Aido on the virgin side of his face, making him fall to the floor. "Tsk tsk… as normal you're being quite the disobedient one. Well, we're just going to have to do something about that now aren't we?" Kaname grabbed at the loosened tie around his neck, and using his mental powers '_picked_' Aido off of the floor and '_turned_' him around so that his back was facing Kaname. Kaname removed his tie and with his hands, tied Aido's hands behind his back. Kaname took great pleasure and care to tie the restraints as tight as possible, pulling so hard that even with his vampire healing abilities, Aido was going to have bruising—well, just for a little while. Once Kaname was satisfied that the restraint was tight enough, he went back to his place on the edge of his desk, but this time leaning a little more heavily upon it, for his pants had become almost as tight as the tie. With a little bit of heat in his voice he deeply said, "Now why don't we try this again the right way?"

Aido turned around with a new found determination that said he meant business. He quickly closed the distance between them, fell to his knees, and ripped at the belt, unbuckling it in one swift motion. Equally agile, he wiped his head to the side, grasped the metal buckle, and yanked it to the side, sliding it off of Kaname's hips. Aido sloppily spat the belt to the floor then turned to finish the job.

"Don't rip the fabric." Kaname warningly said.

Aido understood and nodded his head before bring his mouth onto Kaname's stomach. Not wanting to tear the material with his fangs, Aido slipped out his tongue and skated it under the waist band.

A ping of desire tickled Kaname as Aido's damp muscle ran along his abs. If he wasn't such a patient man, he would take his pants off himself to feel that warm wetness around his hardening cock. But instead he just closed his eyes and mentally savored the feeling.

Aido took extra time before getting to the real job at hand, loving the taste of pureblood flesh. When Aido sucked the button into his mouth, he was well aware of tightness forming in Kaname's pants; therefore, he purposely pushed his face in Kaname's groin while working the button. After he maneuvered the button out of the hole with his tongue and teeth, Aido latched on to the button hole and pulled back, effetely unzipping the slacks.

Kaname silently enjoyed Aido's ministrations and was anticipating his next actions. When he opened his eyes and found Aido looking up at him with the corner of his pants still in his mouth, a surge of desire crashed through him. Still starring in to Aido's eyes, he pushed off his desk for the pants to drop off his hips.

Aido was both afraid and excited when he saw the crimson glow light up in Kaname's eyes. Aido let go of the end of the pants, inhaling a sharp breath and held it, apprehensive to take another. As the fabric fell to Kaname's feet, Aido brought his eyes to the large bulge that was under Kaname's black silk briefs before looking back up at Kaname, waiting for further instruction.

Kaname let a rare smile grace his perfect lips as he noted Aido being a good boy. That was one of the things he liked about Aido—he caught on to things quickly—and with such a good player, this game would be fun.

Kaname could see the inner conflict stir in Aido's eyes and was impressed at his self-restraint. As a reward Kaname though he would make things easy for Aido, and used his powers to 'tug' at his briefs and cause them to join his pants. Kaname was overjoyed to see the delight and anticipation mask Aido's face. He leaned back on his desk, inwardly hissing at the cold wood on his bare butt. He turned a hand palm up and silently signaled for Aido to come closer.

Aido was almost lost in the sight of Kaname's perfect penis. It looked so good that he thought he would just about cum if he would put that godly appendage into his mouth. He moved toward Kaname a little slower than he was moving before, for now his erection was way beyond needing some attention. He was so aroused that the strain of the organ between his legs was reaching critically painful limits.

When Aido was only mere inches away from him, Kaname threatened, "If you draw blood, I will kill you. Understand?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama," Aido answered shackingly.

"Good. Now open up that mouth," Kaname commanded.

Without a moment of hesitation, Aido followed Kaname's orders, opening his mouth as wide as he could. Kaname grabbed the nape of Aido's neck, and pulled his head forward until he could feel Aido's hot breath on his erection. Aido heart was beating so fast, he was sure Kaname could hear it with his pureblood abilities, and he was right, Kaname could hear it as well as notice Aido's body temp rising up. "Suck." Kaname commanded Aido.

Aido was filled with delight at this opportunity to service his pureblood prince. Slowly he took Kaname into his mouth, paying close attention to the placing of his fangs. He had done this many times before without ever causing bleeding, but he had never been so afraid of doing so than in this moment. Kaname's head rolled back in ecstasy at the warm moistness encasing his cock as Aido's lips wrapped around the shaft. Kaname would have moaned when he felt Aido's tongue trilled on the head if he hadn't heard Aido moan first. With swift and careful movement Kaname pulled himself out of Aido's mouth and slapped him on the under used side of his face hard enough to bust the other side of his lip, forcing a stinging rapture to infiltrate every ounce of his body. And again Aido was disgusted with his body's delightful response to Kaname's discipline.

"Did I tell you you could enjoy this? This is not for your benefit but for mine. It would do you well to remember that," verbalized Kaname, before he harshly fisted the back of Aido's hair with both hands, pulling him in.

Aido was a little surprised at the force Kaname used to shove his hard delicious prick into his mouth and did his best not to gag when the thick head hit the back of his throat, leaving him with no way to breath.

Kaname quickly began to pump his hips in a ridged manor, with both force and vigor taking everything he wanted from Aido and still demanding more. It took a few moments for Aido to respond to Kaname's tough invasion but ultimately decided that he would not be used so freely. Aido would fight back where he knew Kaname would not win. Dropping his jaw, he skillfully hollowed out his cheeks and tightened his lips around the intruding appendage, and with skills that he had long perfected with Kain, twirled his tongue around Kaname's cock without having to open his mouth.

Kaname could not help the shiver that raced through him as Aido's expert skills began to take effect on him. His grip and thrust only lightened a little as Aido's attention went even farther as he began to apply suction to the masterpiece that was crafting in his mouth. Kaname was actually surprised when he was forced to lean against his desk because of the extent of Aido's talents when he noticed that his legs were beginning to shake from the extensive amount of pleasure he was receiving.

Aido took note of Kaname's small, but very significant loss and decided to push it even more. Dropping his tongue to open his throat, he pushed the swollen plum past his tonsils and deep into his throat, taking Kaname in all the way to the base, glowing in satisfaction that he was pleasing Kaname on a level he had only fantasized about.

Kaname could not help the loud moan that escaped his mouth as Aido began to swallow, tightening his throat around him, as a blaze of ecstasy consumed him whole. By now, Kaname had ceased all movement and allowed Aido to do as he pleased. He mentally noted that this was the best blow job he had ever received and could now understand why so many sought out Aido's attention. He could feel the delectable heat coursing through his body, and much to his dismay, the orgasmic tightening of his groan. He never imagined that he could be undone so easily by this mouth alone. As his climax began to rise, Kaname started to leisurely pump his hips again as he tilled his head back and closed his eyes.

Aido was very happy with himself as looked up he noticed trickles of sweat flowing down on such beautiful skin and was even more contented with himself as he looked upon Kaname's enraptured face. Aido's actions slowed as he gasped at the beauty that was in front of him; it would be a picture that he would burn into his mind, as it was the most erotic picture of this pureblood that he had ever seen.

Kaname began to become inpatient with the laxed treatment from Aido for he was almost at his peak and once again stared to furiously thrust into Aido's moistened cavern. It took everything Aido had not to gag as Kaname shoved his straining cock again and again deeply into his throat. From previous experiences Aido could tell that Kaname was about to cum and steadied himself best he could to receive Kaname's load. A swirl of arousal washed over Aido as he realized that he would finally be tasting Kaname's creamy white nectar. With new-found determination, Aido worked his hardest to ensure Kaname's completion as he tightened his lips and sucked with as much force as he could.

Lost in the erotic hazed of ecstasy, Kaname began to thrust into Aido's warm wet mouth as hard as he could, gripping both hands tightly in golden locks of hair. Kaname didn't brother to fight the sounds of passion escaping his lips, letting Aido know that he was enjoying this; although he would deny him the final produce of his work. Mentally 'shoving' Aido back a few feet, Kaname, without losing a beat, swiftly gripped his member and stroked himself as the thick juicy cum shot of from his dick. The force of his organism left him breathless as the pleasure of completion engulfed his entire being.

Aido could only watch in disappointment as Kaname cummed before him, only getting to savior the look upon his face, and he groaned in displeasure as the white drizzle fell just out of reach.

As Kaname came down from his sexually induced high, he opened his eyes to look at Aido, and although he had just orgasmed, was turned on by the look of dismay that was upon Aido's beautiful face. If anything it made the blonde noble even more desirable. As a new want began to stir his body, Kaname took a few steps forward to where Aido was kneeling, and as a sadistic streak surged through him, took his hardening cock and smeared some left over cum all over Aido's face, but kept it away from his mouth. Aido could not help but try to get what he was being denied, and he turned is mouth to the tantalizing hardened flesh that was rubbing his cheek. But before his lips could even get close, Kaname dropped his cock and slapped Aido once more. This slap sent the same surge of desire coursing through him as the previous ones did, causing Aido to whine with defeat at his aroused state. At this a half smirk lightly touched Kaname's lips, and he knew the time had come.

Kaname roughly pulled Aido up onto his feet by his hair, then towed him back to his desk where he forcefully shoved him forward onto it. Farther dominating the young noble, Kaname slammed Aido's face into the hard, cool Mahogany before him; effectively exposing Aido's wanting little bud in the harshest way possible. The pain from his face being slammed into the desk was almost overlooked as nervous excitement hummed though him, as he felt Kaname push onto him from behind rubbing his cock through the valley between two rump mounds of milky flesh, sending his body into overload as it trembled in anticipation.

Bending over and covering Aido's body with his, Kaname whispered in Aido's ear "Make one sound and I will stop immediately. Never to start again."

The heat from Kaname's body and the seductive demand was more than Aido could take. He wanted to moan out loud but wouldn't dare now that he had been given the threat. Instead all he could do was bite into his lip and pray he could hold everything in. Kaname was very pleased with himself as he saw moisture fall from Aido's eyes caused by the strain of having to hold it all in. He knew that Aido wanted this more than he wanted his own life and with that being known Kaname would push Aido as hard as he wanted. Kaname straightened himself up only to steeped back slightly and admire his handy work. There was Aido, naked, bent over his desk in full exposer, arms tided up behind him, quivering with need, while biting his lip and silently crying as he tried to keep it together. It was a picture of erotica at its pentacle, and he could restrain himself no longer.

All for his pleasure and none for Aido's, Kaname mentally called forth the bottle of lotion that he keep in his desk drawer, and he quickly coated his hard erection with a thick coat to make it easier for him to slide in. Kaname wantonly position the head of his cock at the un-prepped entrance as he pulled two lump cheeks apart and kicked Aido's legs farther apart still. A sharp intake of breath could be heard as Kaname swiftly, forcefully, and deeply trusted in to Aido as far as his length would go before pulling all that way out just as fast. As soon as Kaname had withdrawn completely, he finished it up by determinedly spanking Aido on his bubbly sweet ass. Aido was blinded by a flash of white carnal lighting that zipped through him from the vicious penetration before having to painfully slam his closed lips in to the hard wooden surface to keep form yelling out when Kaname's hand made contact.

Kaname was delighted to see Aido taking his threat so seriously, making his need to dominate grow even more. He once again brutally plunged into Aido's heated, silken vise only to draw out just as fast before smacking his ass once more than starting the cycle all over. Thrust, pull, spank, thrust, pull, spank, thrust, pull, spank, again, again and again, showing no signs of stopping while with every round putting forth a little more power, speed and aim in to his revelry. Aido's ass burned with intensity unlike anything he had ever felt before, so much pain with a sickening undercurrent of teasing euphoria. He felt like he was about to lose his mind from the incomprehensible maelstrom of pleasurable agony that raped his soul as Kaname unyieldingly punished him from above. The loud sound almost like an audience clapping began to saturate the closed room as the time between repetitions became nearly nonexistent with Kaname using his pureblood vampire speed and strength.

Kaname only stopped when he had noticed Aido had slipped into nonresponsive trance of pure ecstasy. He looked down at the cherry red skin that he had painted with his hand and loved the sight he saw. He bent down and brought his lips to fevered flesh, kissing it lightly before soothing the abused skin with the lapping of his wet tongue. Kaname could not resist the temptation of the enticing taste under his tongue and allow his throbbing fangs to grow. He teased Aido by raking his sharpened fangs caressingly over Aido's ass not wanting to drawing blood. Aido was vaguely aware of the delicious moist cooling on his blistering cheek and once again began to respond with trembles as his mind was sensuality awakened to his surroundings. After Kaname noticed Aido was again reacting to his ministrations, he continued licking until he got back to the spot he wanted, the plumpest part, before sinking his fangs in and drawing Aido's crimson essence into his mouth. Aido sprang to life when he felt Kaname bite him and had to cut off his own air supply to stop from screaming in elation like his mind and body demanded. Kaname took one more draught before straitening up, leaving behind two small wounds to freely bleed until Aido's vampire healing closed them up. He was surprised that Aido did not yell out, and now planned to reward him.

Kaname pulled a weakened Aido off the desk by his blonde loaches until his back was up against Kaname's smooth chest where he noticed the erratic breathing of the young noble. Violently grabbing hold of Aido's cock with his other hand, Kaname added a new rule to the game, "You are not allowed to cum until I say so. Disobey this order, and it will be the last one you **ever** do," he said before slamming him back over the desk.

Torturously slow, Kaname pushed into him until he had buried his cock all the way into Aido's super-tight walls. Kaname paused for a moment to stop his head from spinning out of control from the pleasure that was swimming through his body. It was almost too much for him to take as Aido, trying to hold everything in, kept intensely contracting and loosening his inner walls around Kaname. After some blood had finally made it back to his brain, Kaname slowly pulled back, but this time thrust forward swift, hard, and deeply into the tantalizing body beneath him. Over and over Kaname pushed and pulled his cock in long strokes into Aido's sweet, tight hole, elating in the rapture that every plunge produced.

Aido thought he was going to die in bliss as Kaname's thrusting never let up. He wanted to cry out so badly as he felt Kaname fill him up so exquisitely again and again; Kaname's cock penetrating him deeper than he ever felt before. Aido's own cock, which was trapped in between him and the edge of the desk, began to feel much needed, but slightly painful friction as Kaname's movements became wilder and wilder, pushing his hardness along the sharp protruding edge. Aido was at the point that his whole body was drumming with an orgasmic energy that filled every cell of his being. The strong, hard slams that Kaname was using to thrust in to his body had Aido vaguely aware that Kaname must be using his mental powers to keep the desk from sliding into the wall.

Kaname took one of Aido's legs, bent it at the knee, and pulled to up to the top of the desk, opening up Aido's ass even more. In this new position Kaname plunged his penis even more deeply into slick tight heat, causing him to moan as he felt Aido actually begin to suck him in. From this angle Kaname could ram himself flush against the O-ring that was giving him such great rapture. Aido, on the other hand, felt like he was going to explode from not being able to vocalize his pleasure as euphoric fireworks went off in his body, because from this angle, Kaname was in the perfect range of hitting that special bundle of nerves over and over again; it was torturous ecstasy, and his body only began to shake more violently with every hit.

Kaname could feel Aido's body reaching its limits and could only smile in satisfaction as his own body, feeling such elation, began to tremble as well. At this point his cock was encased in heaven as Aido's body convulsed all around him, causing his eyes to roll back as he continued to thrust his hips into Aido's backside.

Unrelentingly Kaname fucked Aido harder and harder, to the point that he was squishing the noble between him and the desk. Kaname had stretched his body completely over Aido with his toes barely brushing the carpet, grabbing the other side of the desk for leverage to use both his upper body and his hip for driving his cock farther and farther up Aido's ass.

By now Aido's mind was completely gone; the only thing that he was vaguely aware of was the fact that he had to be quiet, and even that thought hung by a thread among the myriad of intoxicating sensations ricocheting within him.

Kaname could feel his second orgasm starting to build in his groan as he was aware that Aido was starting to reach his. Using his mental powers, he untied Aido's wrists before turning Aido onto his side, and then Kaname gripped into Aido's hips, pulling Aido back onto him.

Aido's mind was jerked back to reality by Kaname's actions. Now coherent, he looked up at his prince, and his breath caught at the sight before him—Kaname covered in sweat; his dark chocolate curls soaked and sticking to both face and neck, with red eyes of arousal shining at him; adding the fact that he could now see Kaname thrust inside him, had Aido reeling on the brink of his climax. At the same time Kaname regarded the look on Aido's face and was pleased to see that those normal sparking blue eyes were glazed over in pleasure, and the way his mouth now hung wordlessly open, had Kaname unknowingly drilling unrestricted within a silken sheath again.

"Aido… touch yourself," Kaname instructed.

Aido did exactly as Kaname said and even delighted in the fact that Kaname was watching him touch himself. Knowing this fact, if possible, made him even harder. He locked eyes for a moment before throwing his head back to give Kaname a show. Kaname couldn't help but watch as Aido's silent lips formed a tight "O" as his other hand was brought up to pinch and tease one of his nipples while his other hand maintained the pumping of his erection.

Kaname noticed Aido's face and hole tighten when he brushed upon something in Aido, and he made sure to hit that spot again and again. Silently Aido cursed Kaname for not being able to cum as he continuously strummed bliss through his body, teetering on the edge of his peak.

Himself, not being able to hold back much longer, Kaname gave the command Aido was waiting for, "Cum for me."

Those three words was all it took to have Aido seeing stars as he spiraled down in ecstasy making him forcefully bite his lip to stop from yelling. The extreme grip of Aido's lower half as well as the smell of his blood caused Kaname to find his own completion as euphoria filled the core of his being. Driven by need, Kaname closed in on Aido, taking his bleeding lips into his mouth as he fleeting pumped his hips, riding out his orgasm.

Aido was surprised that Kaname was now kissing him. With all the blood on the outside having been sucked off, Kaname plunged his tongue into Aido's mouth, enjoying the calming elation taking over his body. He lazily swirled his tongue around Aido's, trying to get the younger vampire to play with him. At first Aido was afraid to kiss back thinking that Kaname would pull back the moment he did, but only when the pureblood deepened the kiss, did he decided to kiss back. He couldn't believe it—Kaname was letting him touch him. Aido, being Aido, had to test the waters and brought his hand up to dive into soft chocolate locks. The feel of silken strands running between his fingers proved to be his undoing for he moaned from feel of it.

Aido froze as realization of that sound had escaped his throat. A look of total horror was on his face, for he didn't know what to do. After enduring the hardest part, he slipped up now?

Luckily for him, Kaname found this to be very amusing; so much so that he surprisingly chuckled a little as he pulled back from the kiss. "Out of everything I did to you it was the feel of my hair that caused you to lose control?" He actually found Aido's action to be appealing, as once again, that odd feeling of Aido being the exception to his rules swept over him. Not letting anything show, Kaname elegantly withdrew himself from Aido's body and off of his desk.

Seeing Kaname starting to gather up his clothes, Aido reluctantly decided to do the same, but his body screamed with protest and stubbornly did not allow him to move. His face mirroring the horrifying realization that not only had he displeased Kaname, and the pureblood would never touch him again, but he could not even graciously runaway to cry about it in his room. Aido shamefully hung his head as tears one again filled his eyes because he could do nothing else.

Even with a noble vampire's powerful healing, Kaname know that Aido would not be going anywhere soon for he had used most of his strength. He instantly dressed than walked to the door.

"Aido," Kaname called.

The young noble, feeling defeated by himself, hesitantly turned to face the pureblood, looking into a once again stone face.

Speaking in a matter-of-fact tone, Kaname said, "Remember. Stay away from the day class students."

"_Hai_, Kaname-sama," he dishearteningly replied.

"That is, if you ever want me to touch you again."

Aido was just as unsure he heard this right, as he had everything else that Kaname said in this office today. Unsure on what to do, Aido bowed his head saying, "_Hai_, Kaname-sama," again, but this time with a little more life in his voice.

"Good. Now when you are finally able to walk take a shower in my bathroom before you go. Can't have you smelling like that as you walk down the halls, now can we?"

"No, we can't," he replied with a slight smirk coming to his lips as he looked up at his prince with that usually twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

As Kaname felt that strange feeling come over him once more from Aido's look, he promptly left the room, not trusting himself of what he might do if he stayed.

As the door clicked shut, Aido collapsed on the desk, only slightly aware of the trickling of something warm running down his cheeks before his mind faded in to oblivion.

…

Please leave reviews to feed a starving muse.


End file.
